


What's to Stop Us

by slaysvamps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaysvamps/pseuds/slaysvamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of missing information from 'What Is and What Should Never Be'. Spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's to Stop Us

Title: What's to Stop Us  
Author: Slaysvamps  
Pairing: Dean/Jess  
Warnings: spoilers 2x20  
Complete: Yes.

Disclaimer: If the Winchesters belonged to me, I think my husband would be mighty upset. Of course, if I owned the rights to Supernatural, we'd have lots more money so he might not care…

Summary: A bit of missing information from 'What Is and What Should Never Be'.

Notes: In a review of 2x20, someone (can't remember who) asked for a fic where in Dean's wish 'reality' he was sleeping with Jessica. The idea ate at my brain until I wrote it down.

### What's to Stop Us

Dean was sitting on the steps when Sam pulled the car to a stop in front of the House. Jessica's heart started pounding, and she willed it to stop, or at least slow down before Dean noticed her reaction. Sam wouldn't notice. For all he claimed to love her, had even asked her to marry him, he acted as if he hardly knew she existed.

 _Dean stood on Mary's back deck, looking at her in the dim light filtering through the windows. Jess had gone outside to get some air, and Dean had followed._

 _"What are you doing with my brother?" he asked with a smile. "You are way outta his league, you know."_

 _His eyes were dark pools, his mouth too great a temptation to resist._

Before they could get out of the car, Dean was on his way down the walk. Sam went to the back of the car for their bags, leaving Jess to greet his brother. The beer in his hand sent a memory shooting across her mind so vivid she could almost taste it.

 _"Does he even notice you?" Dean whispered, moving closer until she could feel his breath on her face. "I bet he just takes you for granted, like he does everything else."_

 _Jessica tried not to think about how right Dean was as his mouth touched hers, his tongue slid past her lips. Her mouth was filled with the taste of beer and under that, the intoxicating taste of Dean._

Jess watched him move closer, expected the same brief hug that she'd gotten the last few times she'd seen him. She'd begun to believe the lover she'd known that one night so many months ago was a fantasy dreamed up by her lonely mind. She was shocked when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

 _Dean laid her on the hard wood deck and pushed their clothing aside just enough to fuck her. The sound of Sam and Mary's voices drifted above their heated bodies, and Jess bit her lip to stop from crying out._

 _"I bet he can't make you feel like this," Dean whispered into her ear as they fucked. "I bet he's just as selfish in bed as he is everywhere else."_

 _As the orgasm overtook her, she found herself thinking he was good at this, too good. So good she couldn't breathe._

"Can't breathe," she gasped hoarsely.

Dean let her go and stepped back, turning to face his brother. Jessica stood there waiting for her breathing to return to normal, knowing that her fiancé wouldn't notice her reaction to his brother's touch. He never had before. She wondered what Sam would say if he knew she'd fucked his brother, if her unfaithfulness would even matter to him.


End file.
